Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an apparatus for detecting a variation in a transistor threshold voltage.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor manufacturing, there is a gap between simulation and practical measurement, caused mainly by PVT (Process, Voltage, and Thermal) variations. In the MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) manufacturing process, the most relevant parameter to PVT variation is the MOSFET threshold voltage. As a result, there is the need to design a sensitive detection circuit for monitoring variations in the MOSFET threshold voltage.